All That Glitters/Transcript
Episode 7: All That Glitters (Michael enters Lester's officer at the Garment Factory to meet with Mich, California, Franklin, Ryuko, Packie, Derrick, Eddie Toh, and Paige Harris.) Michael: Alright, I wanna say thanks for being a part of our little operation. We're all professionals, we all know the score. We're gonna execute the plan. We're gonna move quick, and we're gonna keep cool. ANYBODY gets pinched, this meeting never took place. We don't know each other, is that clear? Lester: '''Now we've looked very, very carefully at the plans. We considered something more complicated, but given the location, the weakness of staffing and the exit points, we believe that a more simple plan will work best. '''Michael: We're gonna hack in, disable security, then waltz right in through the front door. The mercs should be to our left at the door we need to go through. Ryuko will eliminate them, fifteen seconds later, you come in. I want extreme pressure applied to the staff, the others are to be calmly subdued. I want one guy on crowd control, while you and I collect the funds from Charon's treasury. We're in and out in 10 minutes, guys. Franklin'll handle your get away. I'm leaving on foot. Any question? Ryuko: No. Michael: Alright. Good. Lester: Good luck, everyone. Michael: Let's go. (To Franklin) Waiting on you, kid! (The crew leaves the factory down to the parking lot.) Michael: Paige, California, take the truck. The dirt bikes are in there. Franklin, Mich, Ryuko, McRearys, and Toh, you're with me. Franklin will be driving. I'll be in the passenger seat. (The selected crew members enter the van while Paige and California leave in the truck. The van drives off to the Arcadius Center.) Mich: Alright, everyone. We're doing this for the Order, so don't do anything that's gonna taint its name. Fourth Echelon is on standby if we need anything. Charon Industries is an umbrella company, and apparently they're up to something on Chorus, an abandoned colony world. So, in the short time we've got, let me introduce myself: I'm Freelancer Agent Michigan; I've done this kind of thing before. But since the Director wasn't as truthful as I thought, I have trust issues, so I'll need trust you guys on this. Do anything drastic such as attract negative attention or kill civies during this mission, you'll be dealt with. Okay, who next? Packie: Packie McReary, from the fine borough of Dukes in God's own Liberty City! I came to LS seeking fame and fortune and I found boredom and idiots. Right here next to me is my older brother, Derrick. Mich: Both Packie and Derrick did a "job" in Liberty City. Something I won't talk about. (The van arrives at the Arcadius Center. Mich, Michael, Packie, Derrick, California, and Ryuko step out.) Michael: (To Franklin) Go get the bikes. (To everyone else) Ready? Senketsu: Let's get this over with. Michael: Alright. (The crew bursts through the door, Ryuko kills the ARGUS Mercs guarding the door.) Michael: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS YOUR MOMENT!! Please don't make me ruin all the beautiful work your plastic surgeons have been doing!! ON THE FLOOR, NOW!! (Packie stays behind to control the crowd.) Mich: Let's move! Derrick: No civilian casualties, everyone! (The crew runs up to Charon's vault room and attempt to open the lock. Meanwhile, at a security office.) ARGUS Merc: What? (To another merc) There seems to be a security breach at the vault room. Take a team there and deal with it. (At the vault room.) Michael: Alright, Lester. Where's the target? Lester: (Comms) The bonds are kept in a safe. It should have the same markings that were on the Sarcophagus. Derrick: Boss, I have some good news, and some bad news. Mich: Hit me. Ryuko: We've found markings. Mich: Bad news? Senketsu: They're on that. (Everyone looks at the safe.) Michael: That's a huge safe. Franklin: (Comms) Yo Dog, did you get the safe? Mich: We did. Problem is it's huge as hell. Franklin: We need to get that thing out somehow, Dog! Michael: You're right, kid. (To Mich) Mich, Derrick, c'mon. Derrick: What are you doing? Michael: Improvising. Eddie Toh: Improvising.... Alright. (California arrives in a Cargobob helicopter and has the safe loaded on.) California: It's on board. I need to get out of here so I'm not blasted out of the sky. (After California leaves, a groups of ARGUS Mercs arrive.) ARGUS Merc: ALRIGHT!! THAT'S ENOUGH, ASSHOLES!!! YOU'RE DONE!!! Michael: Fuck!! (All of a sudden, an AV-8B Harrier Jump Jet appears and kills the mercs.) Trevor: (In the jet) HEY! Are those fuckers picking on you?! Mich: Thanks for the hand, Uncle T! Trevor: No problem, kid! Now run! Get outta there!!! (Everyone rushes outside to the front entrance, where Franklin is waiting with the bikes.) Security Officer: So for the last time, MOVE IT!! Franklin: Man, get the fuck out my face!! (Michael grabs the guard from behind and throws him to the ground.) Michael: You forget a thousand things everyday, pal. Make sure this is one of 'em. (To Franklin) I'll see you at the river. Go! (Franklin leads Packie, Derrick, Eddie, Ryuko, and Mich through the streets of LS.) Franklin: It's go time! (They arrive at an overpass) Mich: Drop off the overpass, onto the freeway! (Drops onto the freeway.) Into these tunnels. (They duck into the tunnels) Franklin: Put your headlights on! It's dark in here! Mich: Tunnels split, both lead to the same place! Keep going through the mud! Bike should be able to handle it! Packie: Good thing we got bikes that can handle the dirt! Eddie: If you know the route, and you're not an idiot, these are the only bike you'd choose! (The crew races towards the sewer.) Mich: Duck here to the left, into the sewer! (They duck into the sewer, and the terrain starts to ascend.) We're gonna start ascending. That means we're nearly outta here. If the truck's in the LS river, then we're okay! (They near the exit) Daylight! Let's go! Paige: (Comms) The police know where you're coming out on the river - we're ready to help - but get ready for a warm welcome. (They exit the tunnels, but are ambushed by the cops.) Franklin: Hey, they on us! Fuck! FUCK! (Michael and Paige arrive in the truck.) Michael: Keep going! (Rams into multiple cops.) Don't worry, I'll deal with the cops with the bullbars on the truck! (Keeps ramming into multiple cops pursuing the other crew members.) Paige: '''Looks clear to me. Fine work, boss. '''Michael: Alright. We got a window. Let's stop at the end of the river, get the bikes in the truck. (They stop at the end of the river and load the bikes inside the truck.) Michael: Lester's around the corner at the lock up. (The truck drives off.) Franklin: Aw, fuck, man, I thought I was goin' be stuck to that bike. Michael: Yeah, I thought you were gonna be stuck under a cop car. Franklin: There gotta be more dudes waiting round that way. We did not just get away with that shit, did we? Mich: You know what? I think we did! Franklin: Hah, man! Michael: Oh yeah! We did it, baby! We did it!! (The truck pulls into the lock up. The crew gets out, Michael pulls down the tarp to hide the truck.) Michael: Alright people. We need to split up, they're gonna be looking for a crew. Mich: I'm gonna contact Grimsdottir to request a blind eye. Then I'll tell Princess Luna that we have some evidence against Charon. Lester: Once I get the word, I'll wire your cuts to your accounts. Mich: Alright. I'm gonna be headed to San Fierro. Michael: Alright, everyone take off. (Everyone but Franklin and Mich leave.) Michael: Hey Mich! Franklin, Lester, and I have stuff we need to clean up. Now, before you leave town, I want you to stop by my house and we'll celebrate alright? Mich: No prob, man. Michael: Okay. (The two fist-bump and Mich leaves. Later on, Mich is at Michael's house with Michael and Franklin to celebrate.) Mich: I got a hold of Grim. We're in the clear. News story will be slightly adjusted. Luna's gonna look into who's in charge of Charon. Michael: Nice. Hey Mich, you drink Whiskey? Mich: Well... Michael: C'mon, try it! (Mich drinks the Whiskey and get a strange look on his face.) Mich: Ah, that burns. Michael: Pretty strong, ain't it. (The front door is hear being shut. FIB Agent Dave Norton arrives.) Dave: Agent Michigan, why haven't you left yet?! Mich: Davey! Long time! You look great! Sorry, I had some stuff to take care of first. Dave: Well now we have another problem! Bulgarin is moving on the Sirens now! Mich: What?! Shit! (To Michael and Franklin) I gotta go, guys! Michael: We'll come with you! Mich: You sure? Franklin: If you're going, Dog, I'm in! Mich: Thanks, guys. Alright, you're gonna need to time to pack! I'll get a head start. See ya guys there! (Mich leaves the house.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Heists Arc Category:Transcripts